Warriors Into The Forest Wiki talk:Charart/Archive 1
join hi it me -- 10:23, February 17, 2019 (UTC) Approval Page + Process Hey guys! We want to hear from you guys about how you feel if we re-implemented an Approval page and process. As many of us are also editors over on WWiki, it would run similar to that, but, with some differences. There would be no reservation table, as these are our OC's and that has never been a thing on most RP wikia Charart projects. So everyone can make their own characters at their own pace, and if they have the permission of others, they can create other people's characters. There also would not be a limit to how many chararts a user can have up at one time; you just have to be able to handle the amount (this can be discussed, obviously). There wouldn't be a true tweak/redo system? Like unless you need to do heavy tweaks (like for example, fur tweaks, ragged fur tweaks, broken legs and stuff) then you would likely put them up on the page with the "Tweaked" heading, and same with "Redone" images too. Minor tweaks and stuff, they can just be done - like always. Regarding current Chararts made, I, personally, think they need to go through the Approval process. We need to create a standard here, and doing this would help implement it in stone. Now, again, this site won't be exactly like the PCA on WWiki, it isn't as strict so to say, but, there are standards and the point of a page like this is to help users learn and improve their skills. Sorry if this is worded really strangely, I've been at work and I'm really tired right now, but, this needs to be discussed before anymore Chararts are made. 05:24 Sat Feb 23 2019 :I'd be very glad to have a approval process, it allows a lot of opinion on art and also fixing minor and things, so it doesn't look like a pile of not taken seriously art. The standards should have at least a shading layer, which the users can talk about the opacity and the depth. :The standards should also have base color, along matching with what the cat's description is. This is quite picky, but I feel like we should match along with the life image, to keep it more realistic. :Along with the base color, there should be filled in ear pink, and removal of waste. There should also be enough eye depth on the eye itself, along with shading in the eye. imo, any foolish art should never be tolerated. :For the comments, there's should be a scale on how much it should be needed. :So e.g "(2) The shading needs to be defined." :2 = a few digits and so if it's 10, it will be that the shading is barely visible and needs to be defined roughly. :I feel like artists should let their art be reviewed under =Being Reviewed= for a few days to 24 hours for critiques, if there is no critiques the artist can feel free to approve their art. During this time, they are allowed to reup anything they need to and also change things. If there isnt any comments, there should be a comment that they reuploaded, but the cycle will continue from that comment. :E.G, I reup my cat. I put a comment under the heading that I reupped, and the cycle of the hours that was taken before that will restart, meaning it will start from the time I reupped. :The tweak process or the redo process must be informed by a admin beforehand, so they're aware of the change in image. -- 10:11, February 23, 2019 (UTC) I don't think it would have to match tge image 100% as we have the images to show what the cat closely looks like although I think normally its a rare circumstance thatg we have something that looks drastic from their life image if thet have one. As for the fur tweaks and whatnot, I honestlt feel like if jts a major tweak such as a cat aging and getting ragged for or a broken leg we could do alts for those but only the major ones honestly. I feel like the minir ones would just be thrown on the adult art since warriors cmgain scars and torn ears so thats a pretty minor thing unless their covered in them. I think we should also implement an upload time, at least two weeks because I know life can get busy and the art can't stay uo there forever. I feel like its a go-to to who can CBA or decline them. That would be pretty much the same as WW there. 11:28, February 23, 2019 (UTC) So, so far the consensus is that the approval page would be good, and the rest are just little details we need to work out. I'm glad to hear this so far. As for matching a character's life image, it is user choice, and on this wiki it always has been - its even in the guidelines we currently have. I for one, personally like doing it, but, I'm aware that not every user wishes to do so, or simply can't. So, I think what we have now will suffice - it is user choice. The whole point is to have a proper approval system, so I like what Mel has suggested that we have longer leeway on upload times due to real life obligation. I think two weeks (14 days) might be too long, especially if we don't want the art to just sit there, so that needs to be worked out. Maybe 10 days? From the last comment, which would give the artist time and not let the art sit for too long. As for CBA-ing an image, if I remember correctly its always been 24-hours without a comment, so if we have that maybe we can push more art through the page? As for tweaking, what I wrote previously was almost in a sleep-induced hazed so I went searching for old guidelines and such on other Wikias, like WWikia and other roleplaying wikias that have/had an approval page. So for an image needing a tweak, it can be posted straight to the Approval page, as it is user nominated. But, only if it needs the following: *Shading/Highlight issues (blotchy, no light source, too dark, needs defining, depth needed) *Earpink (unnatural, clashes with pelt colours, needs defining) *Marking tweaks (need sharpening, or slight blurring) *Fur tweak (shorthair to longhair or viceversa, ragged fur) *Injuries (broken legs, tails, etc) For redos, it would be different. Artist choice is easily the biggest one, if someone feels that their chararts simply don't fit their character anymore, then they may redo them. Simply post them on the page and state in the heading its a redo. Seeing as we would have an archiving system, it would be easy to tell that its a redo. As for what wouldn't need to go on the approval page, you'd be looking at little things like: * Fixing lineart issues (blurred, missing) * Fur tweaks (torn ears, tufted ears) * Eye colour * Waste This is all I've got to add for now, but please continue adding thoughts in. When I get a chance, if things get agreed upon, I'll start writing up new sections for the Charart guidelines. 20:41 Sat Feb 23 2019 I like that, what would we do for adding scars? Would they be thrown into injuries. 00:54, February 24, 2019 (UTC) yeah i would think so 01:34, 02/24/2019 Yeah, that's what I forgot! So any sort of injuries would come under a tweak that needs to go on the approval page. 07:28 Sun Feb 24 2019